Cameron Koraki-Alepou
Cameron, Cam, Koraki-Alepou is the nine year old son of Brie Koraki and Todd Tyri-Alepou. He is destined to follow his mother's part on the story, as the Crow in the Fox and the Crow, but since he's too young to go to high school he hasn't really thought about whether or not he likes his destiny. Appearance He's got black hair that reaches just above his shoulders, with reddish orange tips. He's got dark brown skin, not quite as dark as Brie's, and black eyes. He's got his father's reddish orange fox ears and his mother's wings, though his wings are the same color as his ears. He wears a white shirt that looks like it's splattered with yellow and earthy-brown paint in a random pattern. He wears brown cargo shorts with a black belt that has a feather shaped buckle, black running shoes with yellow trim, and white socks printed with brown fox paws. Personality Cam isn't nearly as wild or energetic as most kids his age. Instead, he's very reserved, and for as long as anyone can remember, has spent his time observing people, rather than participating. It's not uncommon to see the boy's dark eyes staring you down as he takes in every little detail of you. Cam doesn't say much. Usually, he only says one word at a time, unless the situation calls for him to say more. In fact, he didn't utter a sound until he was six, which worried his parents. Now they've just accepted the fact that Cam prefers being silent to talking. He will space out for a few minutes at a time. It's not like he randomly passes out, but he just randomly stares off into the distance and no one can get his attention until he'll suddenly snap back to reality and to him no time has past. Interests Art: 'Cam will memorize every little detail about whatever he sees, and then will draw it down. It's not perfect, he is not even ten after all, but the drawings are all great. He has a lot of talent, that Brie and Todd still don't know where he got it from. Friends 'Milo Goodfellow Due to a big brother big sister program at the spellementary school that Cam attends, those two were paired up. Cam and Milo spend two afternoons a week together, hanging out, and they are friends, despite the fact that there's six years age difference between the two. He has infinite patience with him, and when he spaces out, just carefully waits for him to come back. Antonia Stregone She's a year younger than him and often comes up to him spouting a mixture of Italian, English, and French in her lisping voice, leaving him struggling to catch up sometimes. Toni is this sweet adorable sunshine and his dad has had whispered conversations with his mom that it would be a wonder Cameron and Toni don't end up married. Family Mother: Brie Koraki Brie loves her son and will protect him. The moment people question whether or not Cam is all there, she will rattle off a list of things he has done that proves that he is all there. Cam tends to flock to his mother when someone teases him, but that's mostly because he knows what his father will do. Father: Todd Tyri-Alepou Todd will listen to his son, should he say someone teased him, Todd will cheer him up, then that night will go over and turn into a wild animal on whoever teased Cam. So Cam usually doesn't tell him when something happened. Sister: Morgan Koraki-Alepou Morgan is fourteen years old and destined to follow their father's part in the story. She basically hovers over Cam and protects him, it's a little annoying, but he knows she does that cause she loves him. Paternal Grandmother: Kolakeia Tyri-Alepou Kolakeia calls her granddaughter the Smart one, and her grandson, the Artsy one. Privately, both of them dislike her, but they put on polite faces when she comes over, since they can't do anything about her. Maternal Grandmother: Ricotta Koraki Cam spends more time with his grandmother than you'd think. He knows what it's like to zone out and not see what's in front of you, so he gets along with her. he's often sitting on her lap or next to her, showing her his drawings. His drawings are what pull her out of the random weeping sometimes. Abilities '''Shape-shifting: '''Cam can turn into a reddish orange crow and looses the ears when he does so. Cam rarely changes his form, because he needs hands to be able to draw, but that doesn't mean he can't. Pet He's got a pet white kitten named Swiss, who's missing an eye due to some mean birds. Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:The Fox and The Crow Category:Characters Category:Males